Knamara
Federation Councilor for Nakoo *'Created By:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' The Koo are seen in the Starbase 600 game. *'Full name:' Knamara (Mara of the Kna Sisterhood) *'Race:' Koo *'Birthplace:' Haslass, Nakoo *'Parents: Mother:' Narmara' Father:' Nesser *'Siblings:' One other of her Mother's eggs has hatched. Cassenda her sister is a food technician. *'Birthdate:' 2274 Earth date *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 6 meters long. She can raise a third of that height vertically. *'Weight:' 362.8kg *'Build:' Round about 0.45 meters thick at her widest. *'Marital status:' She is a member of the Kna Sisterhood As of yet she has had no eggs fertilized. *'Description:' Koo are 6 meter constrictor style snakes with arms. Knamara wears a belted vest to carry her stuff (the belt goes above the arms, Koo have no shoulders) and two Koohide armbands around her left arm. Adult Koo without such bands are common. Koo in positions of power without at least one are rare. *'Skin coloring:' Her scaled skin is mottled in patches of brown and gray. *'Eyes:' Yellow *'Routine Activities:' Running the mission and learning about other Federation societies. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Knamara is a Facilitator by training. This is something like a lawyer crossed with a professional duelist and a side of priest. It is a credit to the Words of the One that she doesn't have more armbands. *'Financial Status:' She is successful and her benefit is high. *'Group Affiliations:' Nakoo Facilitator's Nest, Kna Sisterhood, Federation Council, Terran Bar Association, Nest of the One, various other service organizations. *'Personality:' Knamara has a "be reasonable, do it my way" attitude. This is common among facilitators. They are very good at convincing people to find the mutual benefit, because in the worst case scenario they will end up killing or getting killed. She is outgoing and openly seeks the most benefit for everyone. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Knamara would like to meet as many races as she possibly can. Her career is in a beneficial state, and she has no ambitions for high political office. She also wants to have a few eggs hatch. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Knamara is relatively young for a Koo, and in good general health. She took no serious hurt from the two duels she fought but that is the usual case with Koo duels, one dead, the other uninjured. *'Enemies (And Why):' Generic enemies of the Federation. Most of which she does not know. Those few she would want dead or would want her dead are dead, and wrapped around her arm. *'Special Abilities:' Koo are about as strong as four normal Humans. In a brawl with four Humans she could barely hold her own, maybe get away. The have all the flexibility that their snake like bodies suggest and can tie themselves into knots, coil into neat piles and so forth. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Koo have limited arm strength. Their arms are not firmly attached to their spines and are much weaker than a Humans. The are also vulnerable to having their throats crushed. On Humanoid worlds architecture is always a problem. Koo move either through reticulation, slow and it requires you to get on the ground, or more commonly through sidewinding, this allows them to maintain an upright posture but takes a lot of sidewalk. Life in the city for a big snake has problems. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Knamara was born well after the coming of the One, and never knew the ancient and spiteful culture that preceded the enlightened one she grew up in. She was raised in the loving coils of the Nar Sisterhood and given every opportunity to gain all the benefit from education that she could. Led by the nurture and teachings of her Father she sought position as a facilitator. The profession on Nakoo that seeks to find the highest benefit for all parties in disputes. Unlike lawyers on Human worlds the legal process is not winner take all. The facilitators on both sides of an issue seek the maximum benefit for all parties. They are considered to have done their best when the dispute is resolved to the satisfaction of all, not when their client rakes it in. Indeed if a dispute goes unresolved it can lead to a duel. Twice in her career she has ended up on the dueling sands in a dispute to the death. She has prevailed both times. This is not the outcome that anyone wants. She does not consider the Koohide bands she wears around her left arm a badge of honor. However they do aid her in finding the mutual benefit, as it advertises the fact that she wins duels. Your fellow Facilitator will work all the harder to find benefit if they think going to the sands is a losing deal. After the success of the warp drive project (she was not involved), the arrival of the USS Discovery, and subsequent Federation Membership she decided she wanted to be part of that. To this end she lobbied her Sisters to see that her service to the council would be of maximum benefit to Nakoo at large. This is an argument that took her five years to win. The Sisterhoods voted her to the post. *'Position:' Nakoo is one of the rare guns & gentlebeing members. Nakoo seek the greatest benefit for all. They are also in a zone with rapacious empires at their doorstep. They understand "trust, but verify". They certainly will not reject defense measures that are beneficial, but likewise they are in space to meet new people and make new friends. Starfleet is a positive force to Nakoo. They willingly serve in the Fleet in increasing numbers. Category:UFP Space Category:Characters Category:Epiphany Trek